memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 5
The Intrepid is still in orbit around Bajor. Typhuss and Kira are in his quarters having dinner. So this is nice, having a nice dinner, just the two of us Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira smiles. Yeah it is nice we've not done this since you became Vice Admiral and been on the frontlines of wars we've been having Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Or my time on missions with Team Arrow, it seems that we never have more time alone together Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Or with the Birds of Prey in New Gotham Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well I miss you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I missed you too Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira eats the food. This is good honey what is it called Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Cheeseburger, french fries Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Its good Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I am really surprised how much you like Human food Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. John exposed me to some when were dating for awhile before you returned from the Delta Quadrant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Really, I guess there's a lot I don't know about you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles. I don't know much about you either honey we're learning new things about each other as we go along Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Yeah we are Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I had a meeting with the Kai today Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her a bit worried. What happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. She was wondering what Starfleet is gonna do about the attacks on colony worlds from Human colonists Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Starfleet is still talking about the situation, if they don't decide soon I am going out there with fully charged phaser arrays and put an end to these attacks Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. No you are not Typhuss we're not the Klingons nor the Terran Empire Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I am protecting the Federation and if these colonists don't stop attacking our colonies, I may have no choice but to attack them even if they are Humans, its my duty to protect the Federation Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Typhuss their scared and worried we've been at war with the Dominion, Xindi, Borg, Lucian Alliance, Wraith, and Terran Empire Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So that gives them the right to attack our colonies, no it stops here and now, no more attacks on the colonies Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. So what we're gonna act like the Cardassians then huh is that it Typhuss because that's not Starfleet nor the Federation is all about Kira says as she looks at him. She leaves their quarters after she finished her meal as Typhuss mutters in frustration. I didn't say I was going to act like the Cardassians, I said I am going to stop them Typhuss says to himself. On the bridge Colonel Mackenzie is sitting in the Captain's chair looking out at Bajor as Commander Grayson looks at her. Are you all right Sarah Kelly says as she looks at Sarah. She looks at her. No after hearing that the Admiral was forced by Fleet Admiral Akaar to release Lieutenant Lessing isn't right Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at her. Commander Grayson looks at her. I know, I feel the same way about it and I'm sure Typhuss feels the same way about it Kelly says as she looks at Sarah. She looks at her. Yeah I bet he's mad but Akaar outranks him Sarah says as she looks at her. In his quarters Typhuss is looking out the window when the doors chimed and he turns to it. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. The doors open and Felicity walks into his quarters. I think I found something Mister Lessing was assigned here by Fleet Admiral Akaar, he ordered Admiral Janeway to post him along with the others from the Equinox crew Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So it wasn't Kathryn's idea, it was Akaar's and at the time I believed it was Kathryn's idea and why would Akaar assign a man that I don't like to my ship Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She shrugs her shoulders. I can't transfer Lieutenant Lessing off the ship and I can't throw him in the brig, he is a problem for me Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Damn Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Damn, I have no idea what I am going do about Lessing Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. You'll figure it out Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I hope so, just don't want to deal with all this stress Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. You're tough Typhuss Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know, thanks for all your help, Felicity Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity.